For operational purposes, hearing devices require an energy source to supply the electrical components. Hearing devices are thus generally provided with batteries as energy storage means. To avoid a time-consuming and costly exchange of the batteries, rechargeable batteries, so-called accumulators, are frequently used. In order to charge the accumulators, these must either be removed from the hearing device and connected to a battery charging station, or, in an installed state, they can be charged inductively or galvanically by way of coils or contacts.
Patent specification DE 10 2005 060 977 A1 discloses the need for a terminal on the exterior of a hearing device in order to charge a battery in the case of a hearing device of the so-called touch-type. As the terminal may corrode as a result of water, a non-touch type is preferably used, in other words inductive recharging.